


By Your Side

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Plot Twists, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Leo was a prince, and Ravi was his loyal servant, promising to stay by his side no matter what may come.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings are in the tag, please proceed with caution.

The prince was trashing again in his room. Ravi could hear him clearly from his post just outside the door, but he decided to stay silent as usual. It wasn’t the first time that Prince Leo threw a tantrum over so many things—of his father’s suffocatingly high expectations, of his loveless marriage, of his secret lovers who left him one after another—and he could still keep his silence. A mere servant boy like him had no right to raise a word, even a comforting one, to someone as noble as Leo.

Only when the noises quieted down did Ravi peek inside the room. Just as he thought, it was a total mess. Some of the crystal and porcelain vases were shattering on the floor, and Ravi quickly searched for Leo’s figure first, making sure that the prince was okay. He was, as usual, curling up in a fetal position near his bed, pulling his blanket close like a cocoon. Ravi sighed in relief when he didn’t see any trace of blood anywhere, and he carefully stepped inside with the small broom and dustpan he already prepared beforehand.

Careful not to make any loud noises, Ravi began to swipe away the shards scattering all over the floor. He vaguely thought that they shouldn’t have put any crystalware or just anything that can be shattered so easily like that in the prince’s room. When he’s done with the dangerous shards, he quickly examined the room for other damages. The curtains were ripped away from the window, but it could be easily fixed. The glass panes of the windows were thick enough, so none of them was broken. The armchairs were also dragged away from their original position. It seemed that the prince tried to throw them as well but he wasn’t strong enough to lift it. The ottoman, though, was sitting across the room with a crooked leg. Upon closer inspection, the wallpaper was also flaked off a little, making Ravi winced at the thought of having to replace the entire wallpaper. But then again, the position was a little high, so he could probably just hang a painting there to hide it.

He carefully picked up the armchairs and placed it back to the original position. He also straightened up whatever decorations that were toppled down but not broken. Most of the curtain was already yanked off from the railing, so he simply pulled it off all the way, knowing that it’s more difficult to bring a stair to fix it at that hour. The harsh sunlight would definitely shine through the window in the next morning, and Prince Leo would probably be totally pissed off about it, but he couldn’t care less. Take it as a punishment from him for making such mess every night.

After he was done with everything, the only one left to take care was the prince himself. He sighed as he walked closer to the sad lump of a prince, peeking to check if he was still sleeping. There were traces of tears and he was still sniffling in his sleep. At times like that, Ravi could feel a pity towards the prince. But as he heaved him up, the feeling was gone and replaced with the usual exasperated sigh. He managed to bring Leo back to his bed, not even bothering to pull him out from the cocoon of blanket since it’s useless anyway. Still, he pulled out his clean handkerchief and wiped the tears away from the soft cheeks.

The prince whined a name in his sleep. Ravi knew that name, the youngest daughter of some low-level nobleman. They had an affair for a month or so, before Leo’s wife found out about it and sent her away. But what broke his heart was the talk they had before she left, in which Leo desperately tried to make her stay with promise that he’d take care of her, even if she could only be his mistress. She later admitted that she only got close to Leo for the status and money, but being a mere mistress wasn’t enough for her and she thought that trying to get rid of Leo’s wife was too troublesome, so she decided to leave along with the prize money his wife gave her.

That prompted a big fight between Leo and his wife, which was why he slept alone in his room while his wife was staying at an entirely different palace. That’s pretty much just how severe it was. Plus, Leo had been drinking and rampaging, as well as having nightmares almost every night for a whole week already. While it wasn’t the first one to happen, and didn’t seem to be the last either, it was by far the longest it had been.

Sighing again, Ravi thought that it’s not his problem anyway, and left the room with the broken ottoman to have it fixed.

* * *

Just as Ravi predicted, Leo looked horrible in the morning, and the first thing he inquired was about the curtain. Ravi casually said that it’s broken so he took it to be fixed, and he just internally sighed when Leo yelled at him about having some decency to put a new one on rather than leaving it open. He swallowed down all complaints he had when Leo even had the audacity to grumble about how stupid and reckless Ravi was, while Leo himself was the primary reason why he had to take off the curtain and didn’t have the chance to put a replacement on.

The day had just started but Leo was already drunk again. This time he was doing it while lounging at his study, and Ravi prayed to whatever gods and deities that listened for Leo not to mess with the books. While the crystals and the porcelains sure were expensive, he’d get less scolding over those stuffs than if he got one book ruined—although technically, it’s not his fault, and therefore he shouldn’t be punished for it.

This time, Ravi waited inside the study, by the door, since he didn’t want to risk it at all. The last time Leo threw a book across the room and got it damaged, Ravi was the one getting punished by not getting any meals for 3 days straight. He’s not thrilled to have it repeating again.

He watched as Leo emptied his glass, filling it again to the brim and chugged it down in one go. When the whiskey bottle was already half-empty, Leo had started losing his control, spilling some of the liquid to the leather couch and the carpet. Ravi winced at the thought of cleaning them up. Eventually, Leo slumped on the couch. The glass was placed on the nearby nightstand, but the bottle was dangling dangerously from his loose grip. Soundlessly, Ravi stepped closer to Leo, and ducked just in time to catch the falling bottle. He scrunched his nose at the strong alcohol smell, screwing the bottle shut and placed it on the nightstand.

Knowing that his master was probably knocked out for good already, Ravi leaned down so that he could heave him up and bring him back to his room. What he didn’t expect was for Leo to open his eyes, looking at him with hazy eyes and circled his arms on Ravi’s neck and pulled him strongly. Ravi lost his balance; his knees hit the couch while his hands were planted at the headrest and armrest to avoid crashing onto the prince.

It took him several long seconds before he realized that Leo’s lips were pressed against his own, moving hungrily while Ravi stayed still and tight-lipped. Leo whispered some love words breathily, letting Ravi knew that he was so drunk to the point he was hallucinating. Ravi pitied him a little, letting the prince to kiss him as he cried until he fell unconscious again.

With ease, Ravi brought him to his bedroom, laying him gently to the bed. He peeled off the outer coat and the shoes, before pulling the blanket to cover him. The curtain was already replaced, and he pulled it shut. After one last look around the room, Ravi left to do his daily chores.

* * *

Two whole weeks and finally Leo was back on his feet again, being the serious prince that could be relied on for the kingdom’s matters. Leo’s wife had also returned to the Eastern Palace where Leo resided. Ravi reported everything that happened in that place during her leave to the Princess, being one of the very few servants that were left in that palace and possibly the only one who actually stayed by Leo’s side. She wasn’t even interested in just how severe the damage this time, only listening to the report as mere obligation.

The prince and the princess made their appearance together again in various events, acting as if the past two weeks and beyond never happened. They faked their smiles, avoiding any questions regarding a future heir, and back being like strangers once they returned to the palace.

A few more weeks passed by and once again Leo got into an affair. Ravi gave out a long and tired sigh when he found out, thinking about just when his prince would understand about how foolish it was. Being the only person patient enough to listen to Leo’s drunken babble, he listened to just how this woman was different from the others who only saw him from his wealth and status—while he said pretty much the same thing about all 5 of his past ex-lovers who left him after they knew that Leo could only take them as mistress and it’s not even nearly enough wealth and status for them so they left him. Basically, it’s simply the same shit on different day. Ravi said nothing as Leo continued to babble about this new lover.

Just like a good servant, he kept this new lover a secret from the princess. She never asked anyway, so Ravi was relieved that he didn’t have to talk in rounds or having to lie to the royal family. But one day, when the princess was out with her friends, Leo just had the audacity to bring his lover into the palace. Usually he kept them someplace far away, not taking any risk of his wife finding out about his affairs. Ravi really didn’t know just what was in Leo’s mind for bringing her in.

But when Leo decided that she should stay for the night, Ravi was beyond baffled. He tried to reason with the prince, telling him blatantly that it’s a bad idea, but Leo didn’t listen. Instead, he ordered Ravi to guard the door until morning. No one should be allowed to enter, even the princess herself. The order was so stupid Ravi planned to follow none of it.

And yet, when Leo retreated to his bedroom that night along with his lover, Ravi stood outside the door like a loyal dog. The muffled noises from inside the room made his heart felt colder and colder as the time passed. He thought that he really was a fool, for staying loyal to such person.

A little before midnight, the princess arrived, and she walked past Leo’s room as she went to her own. Upon seeing Ravi being on standby at the door, she asked, “Has Leo been drinking again?”

Before Ravi could even form an answer, loud moan of a man and a woman was heard from inside the room. At that moment, the princess realized what happened, and glared at Ravi with piercing look.

“Who is inside with my husband?” she asked. Ravi didn’t answer, and she slapped him hard.

“I ask you a question, answer it!” she ordered with high tone. Ravi kept his posture and composure, still refusing to answer. She was obviously fuming, She slapped him again, harder, but Ravi didn’t budge. Soon enough, she ordered for a riding crop to be brought. Ravi already knew his predicament, but he stood still as she bombarded him with questions. Every unanswered one brought the riding crop slapping against him. Eventually, she got tired at his persistence, and retreated to her own room.

Ravi stood still, fully awake, even when all the sounds and noises died down as the night passed. And when the morning came, he still hadn’t moved an inch from where he stood for the whole night. The princess came again; ready to hit Ravi again if he refused to move. But this time, Ravi stepped aside. His order was to guard the room until the morning rose, and he had fulfilled it. He could feel her cold stare as she walked past, entering the room with a loud bang of the wooden door.

There was obviously a ruckus inside. Ravi could hear the woman’s loud scream along with the sound of something being dragged across the room. Knowing the princess’ temper, she probably dragged the prince’s lover by the hair with the sheer force of her fury. And he was proven right when the princess stepped out from the room, dragging the still naked woman.

“Take care of your master. I’ll deal with him later,” she hissed at Ravi as she continued to walk. Ravi only nodded a little, quickly slipping into the room and closed the door behind his back, just in time for Leo to collide with him. Leo was also still naked, with smears of lipstick and bitemarks coloring his pale skin. Ravi clenched his jaw at the sight.

“Move,” ordered Leo. Ravi stayed still in his position, and it angered Leo.

“I said move!!” shouted Leo as he threw a punch at Ravi. Ravi still didn’t move at all, taking the punch without even flinching. And he stayed unmoved as Leo continued to throw punches and kicks at him, not letting Leo out no matter what. He only winced when Leo hit him at the same place where the princess did last night, but other than that he didn’t even flinch.

On the spur of the moment, Leo grabbed a small wooden statue nearby and hit Ravi’s head with that. He froze when he felt the impact, staring wide-eyed at the blood running down from Ravi’s temple, and he dropped the statue to the floor.

“Why… Why don’t you dodge that? You saw it coming but why don’t you dodge that?” asked Leo in disbelief.

Ravi only looked back at him with the flat expression he had practiced for years, and he was planning to stay silent if he didn’t feel the door opening at his back. He peeked out from the small opening and saw the princess standing there. He quickly and wordlessly stepped away, letting her to open the door wider.

“You are dismissed for now,” she said without even glancing at him, her piercing gaze was fully on Leo. Ravi thanked her with a slight bow and stepped out from the room, hearing the door slammed close as he walked back to the servant’s quarter.

* * *

“What in the fresh hell is happening to you?” asked Ken, a fellow servant, as he helped Ravi pouring some hot water into the wooden tub. Ravi asked to take a bath so that he could relax his sore muscles a bit and hoped that it would help with his bruises as well.

“Same shit every day,” replied Ravi calmly as he tested the water’s temperature, and then started stripping. Some of his bruises actually turned nasty purple and green, and Ken couldn’t help but scrunched his face at the sight.

“You should ask to be assigned at different place. Looking from the length of your experience and knowledge, I think you can even make it to the Central Palace where our majesty King resides. Too bad that you’re from a common birth, since I believe you can even be his personal attendant otherwise,” commented Ken as he pulled a chair beside the tub so he could chat with Ravi while he bathed.

“You know that I’ve been staying by Prince Leo’s side for my whole lifetime. I can’t just leave him,” said Ravi as he stepped into the tub, groaning in bliss at the hot water. It stung some of his worse bruises, but it felt good anyway.

“With all the shitty treatment you got from him almost on daily basis, I think you have every right to leave him,” said Ken seriously. Ravi chuckled and reached out for a rag he had prepared, dipped it in water and slowly trying to clean the wound on his temple. Ken quickly snatched the rag away and cleaned it up for Ravi.

“Well, if I leave, the ones getting this shitty treatment are you guys,” said Ravi lightly. Ken’s expression turned grim at the realization, and Ravi splashed some water to him teasingly. Ken yelped, then splash even more water to him in return, making him giggled.

“Anyway, don’t worry about me. Although he punishes me all the time, he won’t go as far as killing me,” said Ravi lightly. Ken snorted as he pressed the damp rag to Ravi’s wounded temple, making him hissed in pain.

“You damn masochist,” murmured Ken. Ravi only chuckled again in response.

* * *

Whatever argument Leo had with his wife after Ravi left seemed to make him sober up somehow. He was back to his usual reliable prince mode, and Ravi hoped that it would continue for a very long time. He knew that asking for Leo to change from being a womanizer was far-fetched, so he didn’t ask for too much.

Still, Ravi could sense some guilt in Leo’s eyes every time they accidentally looked at each other. Leo would be the first to look away, seemingly ashamed, although Ravi couldn’t understand why. It had been a long while since he could understand Leo anyway, so he didn’t think too much about it.

But at the afternoon tea, when Ravi was bringing some sweets and tea for Leo in the greenhouse, Leo grabbed his arm and looked at him with serious expression.

“How is your wound?” asked Leo. Ravi frowned at the sudden question, not exactly sure which wound Leo asked about since he had so many, before he realized that he’s probably talking about the one on his temple.

“It’s just a small wound, Your Highness. It’ll be healed in a few days,” said Ravi with a practiced reassuring smile. He was covering it with his bangs for the time being, not wanting to look any less presentable.

“May I see it?” asked Leo. Ravi frowned in confusion, but he knew that he couldn’t deny it anyway. He kneeled down to give Leo better view, and then swiped his bangs away to reveal the wound. It wasn’t deep and it had dried already, but Leo still winced a little when he saw it. Slowly and carefully, he ghosted his finger beside the wound, as if wanting to touch it but not wanting to make Ravi felt uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Leo sighed and chuckled bitterly. “I guess at this point, saying that ‘I didn’t mean to hurt you’ means nothing, huh.”

Ravi knew that if he opened his mouth to say anything, he’d probably insult the prince, so he opted to stay silent and offered him a smile. Leo looked away as he pulled back his hand with a long sigh, gesturing Ravi to stand again. Ravi pulled down his bangs to cover the wound as he stood up.

“If your wound gets worse, just tell me. I’ll call a doctor to look it up,” said Leo. Ravi smiled again, bowing slightly.

“Thank you for your concern, Your Highness,” said Ravi.

* * *

Things went absolutely messy and it turned into a dangerous one. No one would expect that Leo getting some affairs here and there would lead to an assassination attempt. The target was obviously Leo, but due to some unexpected situation, the king was the one almost getting killed instead. Even worse, despite Leo knowing nothing about the attempt, since the culprit used to be Leo’s lover and Leo was unknowingly passing the poisoned wine to his father without even taking a sip of it, he was implied for attempting a coup.

In no time, he was stripped off from his position as the Crown Prince and was sent to be isolated in a small summer manor that the royal family barely ever used anymore. His wife requested for a divorce and it was granted, and she happily moved to marry Leo’s cousin whom apparently already courting her behind Leo’s back. It seemed like a very harsh payback for all the time Leo spent fooling around.

There were servants sent to clean up the manor before Leo moved in. After doing what they’re tasked to, the king called all the servants that used to work in the Eastern Palace and told them that one or two of them would be sent to take care of Leo. Before the king even called out a name, Ravi raised his hand high.

“I volunteer,” said Ravi firmly. There were surprised murmur among the servants, and the king raised his hand to silence them.

“Ravi. I remember you. You’ve been serving my son ever since your father brought you along when you were still a child. You deserve a better position rather than staying with my foolish son,” said the king, almost fondly.

“But among the other servants of the Eastern Palace, I’ve been staying with Prince Leo the longest and therefore I understand him the most as well. It’s only logical that I’m the one who should be staying by his side, in seclusion or not. I hope that Your Majesty King will approve,” said Ravi skillfully.

The king sighed, but eventually he granted Ravi’s wish to serve Leo in seclusion. He was offered to bring some more servants along to help him, but Ravi said that he alone was sufficient. He only asked for someone to deliver the food supply every a few days. After discussing some more details with the king, they’re all dismissed.

“You are beyond nuts, you know. I can see from His Majesty’s gesture that he wanted to give you higher position in return for the service you gave so far, but instead you chose to stay by Prince Leo’s side in the seclusion. Are you really out of your mind?” commented Ken as they went back to the servant’s quarter. Ravi only shrugged.

“If I don’t go, one or more of you will be forced to. As I told His Majesty before, I’ve stayed with Prince Leo the most. It’s better for me to volunteer rather than having any of you guys to be forced to serve him,” said Ravi lightly.

“Ravi, this is no longer just a small punishment that last only for a day or two. This is a seclusion that can last for your lifetime. You shouldn’t joke about this,” replied Ken seriously. Ravi gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

“I know. And I also know that this is what I want,” said Ravi. Ken only gave him a long tired sigh in return.

* * *

It seemed that Leo was expecting that he’d be alone in that manor, since he jumped and placed a hand over his heart when Ravi stepped into the study to tell him that the lunch was ready. He looked at Ravi as if he was seeing a ghost, making the servant raised an eyebrow at the expression.

“What are you doing here?” asked Leo.

“To inform you that the lunch is ready, Your Highness,” replied Ravi easily, although he knew what Leo was actually asking. Leo rolled his eyes, finally removing his hand from his chest to run it along his scalp.

“No, I mean, why are you here in this manor? I thought I’m currently secluded,” asked Leo again.

“And I am given the responsibility to serve you meanwhile,” said Ravi smoothly. Leo sighed, throwing his gaze to the floor.

“You shouldn’t be. I’ll try sending a letter to His Majesty, asking him to take back his order—”

“His Majesty didn’t order me. I volunteered,” cut Ravi immediately, making Leo shot his gaze up in surprise. For the second time that day, he stared at Ravi as if he were looking at a ghost.

“Why the  _hell_ are you doing that?!” asked Leo, almost shouting.

“May I remind you that the lunch is ready, Your Highness?” asked Ravi, completely ignoring Leo’s question. Leo exhaled loudly, running his fingers along his scalp again. Then he nodded, silently asking for Ravi to lead the way.

The lunch was far simpler than the one Leo usually had back in the palace, but it was still grand for his current condition. The taste, too, was still as good as the ones he used to eat. And for the first time after so long, Leo finished all the food in his plates. The fact that the portion was less than it’s usually served in the palace might play a role too. But then he looked at Ravi, who was currently moving the empty dishes to the tray.

“Did you cook everything?” asked Leo, making Ravi looked at him and presented him with a polite smile.

“I did. Is there anything that doesn’t meet your liking?” asked Ravi in return. Leo shook his head, and Ravi continued with his work.

* * *

Without all the alcohol and all the women, Leo really seemed to get back to his glory as a calm and dignified prince. But without all the tasks he usually had to handle, he seemed more like an empty husk, staring blankly at the book on his lap or sitting still in front of the piano for a very long time. He seemed to have lost his purpose, and Ravi couldn’t stand looking at him like that.

So at one sunny morning, when Leo was sitting idly at the garden, Ravi purposely passed by with a sack of fertilizer in one hand and several gardening tools in another. He threw Leo a casual greeting, and that’s enough to pique the prince’s interest.

He could hear Leo following him to the back garden, near the kitchen, where he planned to grow some vegetables and herbs. A small plot had been prepared beforehand, so all he needed was to add some fertilizers and planted the seedlings. That should be easy enough to do if Leo wanted to join in.

“What are you doing?” asked Leo right after Ravi put down the fertilizer and utensils. Ravi smiled brightly at him, and then made a random gesture at the empty plot.

“I’m just thinking that maybe it’s nice to plant some vegetables and herbs here,” answered Ravi truthfully. But then he quickly added, “I’m sorry that I have yet asked for your permission, Your Highness. If it’s not—”

“You have my permission. But let me join you. Teach me how to do it,” cut Leo quickly. Ravi beamed; glad to know that his plan worked. He quickly pulled a pair of gardening gloves from his pocket and helped Leo to wear those, before handing him a trowel and took another one for himself.

“Why aren’t you wearing any gloves too?” asked Leo. Ravi shrugged.

“My hands are already calloused anyway. They don’t need to be protected,” he replied casually. Leo pouted, and he tried to offer the right glove since he was left-handed anyway, but Ravi insisted that he’d need both gloves. In the end, he managed to convince Leo to keep it while he didn’t wear any.

Leo was quick to learn, although he was much slower than Ravi due to the fact that he’s less experienced and that Ravi clearly had much more endurance than him. They planted the seedlings that Ravi had prepared beforehand, all while Ravi was explaining about each plant to the fascinated Leo. When they were done, it was almost lunchtime already, and they were covered in dirt.

“I’ll prepare your bath, and a lunch afterwards,” said Ravi as he helped Leo to stand, and carefully removed the gloves. “I’ll try to do it as fast as possible. For now, please be patient and wait a little.”

Leo nodded, slowly walking to the side garden where he sat leisurely before. Meanwhile, Ravi quickly heated up some kettles of water, and washed himself as much as he could before the water came to boil. He made sure to scrub his hands thoroughly, not wanting to have dirty hands touching his prince when he helped him bathed later.

He managed to change into clean uniform and pulled the tub into Leo’s room just before the first sound of whistle was heard. Carefully, he filled the tub with hot and cold water, until the temperature was just right. Then, he went out to call the prince, who was already in the brink of sleep on the white wooden bench.

“Your Highness, the bath is ready,” informed Ravi softly. Leo blinked the sleepiness away and followed Ravi inside.

* * *

Be it the morning sun, the workout from gardening, the time he spent away from alcohol and women, or simply the heat of the bath, Leo’s pale skin seemed to glow in a healthy pink blush as Ravi carefully scrubbed it with the soft cloth. He made sure to massage him meanwhile, unknotting his sore muscles. Leo seemed to enjoy it, humming softly at the gentle pressure of Ravi’s thumbs.

Ravi, too, indulged in the quiet and peaceful time, feeling that giving the massage was relaxing to him as well. Leo’s skin was so soft to touch, like some fine silk wrapped around the softest bunch of goose feather. The pale color was contrasting with his own sun-kissed skin, void of any marks or bruises, like a blank canvas waiting to be painted—

A loud moan escaped Leo’s lips upon a firm pressure Ravi gave on his spine, breaking his train of thought.

Ravi quickly pulled his hands away, fearing that he’d accidentally hurt the prince. But oddly enough, that sound felt like electrifying his whole self, sending sparks all over his nerve.

Silence hung between them, until finally Leo looked over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes, “You can go prepare my lunch. I’ll handle the rest of the bath myself.”

Swallowing hard, knowing that he probably had made a mistake, Ravi nodded and stood. “I will excuse myself, then,” he said softly, before turning to the kitchen quickly. He tried not to think about the moan, the soft skin, and the hooded gaze of the prince.

He ended up rushing outside to splash some cold water to his face first, before finally calming himself enough to make the lunch.

* * *

Ravi woke up in the middle of the night from the screams. He quickly ran to Leo’s room, not minding that he was only in his undergarments when he went to bed. Leo was throwing and thrashing in his sleep, crying as he mumbled nonsense. Ravi shook him, patted his cheek as he called him softly to wake him up.

He woke up with a loud gasp, sitting up with eyes searching frantically until he felt Ravi’s hands holding his face firmly. He melted into the touch, breathing hard, with tears rolling down slowly as he closed his eyes again.

“They… Everyone left… Everyone left…” murmured Leo, pain and loneliness heavy in his voice.

“It’s okay, Your Highness. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere,” whispered Ravi, stroking his thumbs to smear away the tears. Leo leaned closer, circling his arms and gripped strongly at the back of Ravi’s shirt as he sobbed harder. Ravi let go of Leo’s face, placing one hand behind Leo’s head and another one on his back. He nudged the head softly, letting the prince to bury his face on the crook of his neck as he softly patted his back.

“It’s okay. I got you. Everything’s going to be fine,” whispered Ravi softly. He could feel Leo still shaking in his arms, still trying so hard to breathe. So Ravi softly hummed a song, the one his father taught him many years ago, when he was still a little servant boy in training. He felt Leo relaxing, although his grip on Ravi’s shirt was still strong.

Slowly, Ravi pulled him to lay down on the bed with him. He kept on patting his back and hummed to him, hoping that Leo would relax enough to go back to sleep. But the soft pillow and the fatigue and Leo’s sweet scent made his eyes felt heavy as well. Before he realized it, he had fallen into slumber along the way.

When the morning sun hit his face, Ravi woke up with a jolt. The warmth and weight on his chest let him know that Leo was still there, and the steady breath told him that the prince was still sleeping peacefully, completely undisturbed.

With a deep inhale, Ravi removed himself from Leo’s loose grip and carefully repositioned the pillow to support the prince’s head. Leo stirred a little, and Ravi held his breath. He didn’t show any sign of waking up, so Ravi sighed a little and scooted away from the bed. After one last look to make sure that Leo was still sleeping, Ravi quietly exited the room.

Right after he closed the door, he slid down to the floor.

“He’s the prince. I’m just a servant. Forget it. Forget it all,” he whispered to no one but himself.

* * *

On the days when Leo was too bored to read or play the piano, he’d find Ravi and asked him to teach him stuffs he had yet known. Ravi would teach him the things he was in the middle of doing—cooking, cleaning, washing and ironing the clothes, fixing broken stuffs, tending the garden, and other things not commonly taught to a royalty like him. Ravi’s patience seemed to be endless, carefully guiding him and told him how to fix things if he messed up with what he did. One time Ravi even replaced a whole patch of lilies after Leo almost ate its berries, without knowing that it's actually poisonous.

“I want to teach you something too in return, but I don’t know what you haven’t known yet,” said Leo as he helped Ravi cleaning the silverwares. Ravi hummed as he checked the spoon he held, making sure that it was as clean as new.

“I don’t know how to play piano, though. Or just music in general,” said Ravi as he put down the spoon into its designated place.

“Do you want to learn?” asked Leo, a little too eagerly. Ravi smiled widely and nodded.

“If you’re okay with that,” he replied.

Leo beamed brightly, and continued polishing the silverwares with more joy.

* * *

Ravi had just changed his uniform into his sleepwear when he heard soft knocking on his door. He quickly opened it, all while thinking just what the prince needed until he came there personally rather than ringing the bell. Standing in front of the door was Leo, in his sleepwear and holding a pillow.

“I can’t sleep. Can I lay down with you?” asked Leo without even waiting for Ravi to greet him. Ravi glanced over his shoulder to his small bed and then back to Leo.

“I’m afraid that my bed is too small for both of us, and it’s definitely less comfortable than your own bed. I’ll accompany you tonight, but let’s go back to your own room,” said Ravi. Leo shook his head quickly.

“If we lay on my bed, you’ll be gone in the morning,” said Leo, his voice getting fainter as he hid his face behind the pillow. Ravi sighed deeply, knowing just what Leo was referring to.

“I promise that I’ll stay until you wake up this time, but please go back to your own room. I’ll feel really bad if I let you stay in mine,” bargained Ravi. Leo moved his pillow and bit his lower lip, considering the offer. Their close proximity and the way Leo’s lip glistened slightly made Ravi quickly regretted making the bargain.

But Leo nodded his head in agreement and there’s no way to take back his words anymore.

Leo stepped aside to give way for Ravi, and Ravi followed him back to his bedroom. Every step they took made Ravi’s heart beat faster, but he hoped that it didn’t show. Leo walked straight to his bed as soon as they arrived, climbing onto it and slipped under the cover while Ravi closed the door. When Ravi turned to the bed, Leo patted the other pillow while staring at him expectantly, and Ravi took a deep breath before following Leo into the bed.

“It’s like back when we’re still kids, don’t you think?” asked Leo, making Ravi turned to face him as he lowered himself to the pillow.

“I’m surprised that you still remember,” replied Ravi truthfully, and Leo chuckled at that. He reached out to put his hand on Ravi’s, clutching it softly.

“None of the servants would lay down with me, because I’m a prince. They don’t want to start a gossip, risking their job just to make a child feel less lonely. But you’re different. You’re still a child too. That’s why everyone turned a blind eye every time they found us sleeping on the same bed,” said Leo softly, his voice sounding a little sad.

Ravi sighed, remembering that he indeed never refused whenever Leo asked him to stay for the night. He remembered those tearful eyes, the weakly pleading voice. Leo was still very young at that time, but he was already left in his own palace, away from his parents and siblings. Ravi was still living with his father, along with other servants that already felt like his own family, thus he wasn’t lonely at all. So when he looked at Leo, at how people distanced themselves from him just because of his status, he felt pitiful. That’s why he always agreed to stay by Leo’s side, to help him sleep at night and kept him accompanied during the day.

“I stopped indulging your requests after my father passed away and you got married, though,” said Ravi softly, feeling a little guilty. Leo dropped his gaze, feeling the bitterness building up in his chest again.

It all happened too fast—his father suddenly announcing that he’d be engaged to some noble lady he never even met before. His decision was final, and the engagement party was held within a month. Then, at the same week of his engagement, Ravi’s father fell ill due to fatigue and old age. His death was a quick one, only a day after he collapsed while doing his daily chores. For a whole week, Ravi was silent and he seemed to be distancing himself from the whole world. Leo wanted to hold him, telling him that everything would be fine because he was still there for him, but he was kept busy with the preparation of his own marriage.

Before he knew it, his marriage day arrived, and Ravi seemed to be over with his mourning. Still, they didn’t manage to return to how they used to be. Leo was expected to keep his head high, being a dignified prince that would one day ruled after his father. Meanwhile Ravi took over his late father’s role, serving Leo just like how his father did before him, putting an invisible wall between them for he had finally understood the difference between their statuses.

Leo was a prince, and Ravi was a mere servant.

Despite their closeness as children, despite their close age gap, there was a rift that they could never cross. And as the time went by, they settled more into their respective roles. Ravi did stay by Leo’s side just as he promised, both because he didn’t know where else to go and simply because he wanted to stay at all costs. That’s why he endured all the beatings, the harsh words, and all sorts of punishment he received. He wanted to stay by Leo’s side, no matter how painful it was.

“Truthfully… My ex-wife and I never really did anything. She didn’t love me, just as I didn’t love her. That’s why those girls—those women I called my lovers… They held me close and kissed me softly, making me feel wanted and loved. And I was too naive, too thirsty of other people’s affection, to the point that I became too blind to see that they’re only after my status and wealth,” said Leo, blabbering all the things he kept in mind for so long.

“If I may tell you the truth now, I was angry every time I found out that you fell for people who were clearly only got close to you because you’re a prince. But as your servant, I can’t do anything,” said Ravi. He sighed and added heavily, “I hate myself for not being able to stop you doing those foolish things.”

The grip on Ravi’s hand tightened as Leo sighed deeply. “We’re both fools, aren’t we?” asked Leo quietly, as if he was talking to himself. But Ravi could hear him, loud and clear, so he nodded in reply.

Silence hung between them, with only their steady breaths filling it. Ravi felt the hand that Leo held was getting hotter and hotter as the time passed, burning under the touch. And when Leo stared right into his eyes, Ravi felt his whole self was burning.

“Ravi… Would you hold me like before?” asked Leo shyly. Ravi inhaled deeply, knowing that he had no willpower to deny Leo, especially when he was looking so innocently like that.

Wordlessly, Ravi pulled his hand away from Leo’s grip, so that he could open his arms and gestured Leo to get closer. Without any hesitation, Leo scooted closer, pressing his face to the firm chest and inhaled deeply. He sighed contently when he felt a hand running through his hair while the other one was resting on his back. Leo himself rested one hand flat on Ravi’s chest and one hand on the curve of his waist.

Then, slowly but steadily, Leo slipped his hand under the shirt, running his fingers along Ravi’s spine. He could feel his own heart beat faster, even more when he heard just how Ravi did too. The hand that was tangled on his hair moved in slow massage, and Leo took it as encouragement to continue. He ran his hand back down, and even further under the cotton pants to grab the firm butt.

Ravi grunted at the touch, and the sound went straight to Leo’s groin. He pressed their bodies closer, satisfied when he found that Ravi was just as hard as he was. The hand that was resting on Ravi’s chest slid to hook on his nape, holding him in place as Leo started rolling his hips. Another grunt escaped Ravi’s lips and Leo moaned at how delicious it sounded.

“Your Highness, we shouldn’t—”

Whatever protest Ravi had was quickly silenced with Leo’s lips. He still tried to speak, but Leo didn’t allow him to. He shifted their weight so that Ravi’s back was pressed to the bed with Leo straddling him, both hands cupping his cheeks as he kissed him feverously. His hips didn’t stop at all, pressing harder and faster until he felt that it’s no longer enough.

“Your Highness—”

“Don’t. Don’t call me that,” cut Leo quickly, “Call me by my name.”

Ravi stared directly into his eyes, and Leo felt that he could combust anytime from the intensity of it. Rough, calloused hand caressed his cheeks and neck, and Leo leaned to the touch. Ravi dragged his thumb along the plush lower lip, and down to watch it sprang back in place. Leo was breathing hard, lust filling his whole expression without any restraint.

“Leo… My beautiful Leo…” whispered Ravi before he leaned forward to capture those sweet lips. Leo shuddered at how Ravi called his name, how his hands then slipped down and under his shirt, riding up at his sides to expose his skin.

They broke the kiss just enough for Ravi to pull off Leo’s shirt and pushed his back to the bed. Their lips met again briefly; before Ravi moved down to brush his lips along Leo’s neck, traveling even lower to his chest, and to his abdomen. He looked up as he dipped his tongue to Leo’s navel, swirling around it and made Leo bit his lip to muffle his own groan.

“Don’t stop,” breathed Leo. “Touch me.”

Ravi didn’t need to be told twice. He easily untied the cotton pants and slid it down, exposing Leo completely. There was a second of embarrassment, but Leo forgot it completely as he felt Ravi’s tongue running along his length from the base to the tip, and then swallowed him whole in one swift motion. The heat and the friction made Leo bucked up his hips involuntarily, moaning loudly as he threw his head back in pure bliss.

But it was nothing compared to when Ravi started bobbing his head, tongue running along the underside of his shaft. He pulled all the way back, licking the slit and sucking the precum dribbling from the tip. Leo swore he could see stars, hands gripping hard at his pillow to keep him grounded. Ravi sucked hard as he sank back, all the way to the base, and Leo cried out as he came undone.

Leo shuddered as he saw Ravi swallowing everything, sucking every last drop he had to offer and licking him clean. He looked glorious as he pulled back, swiping his bangs away from his sweaty forehead. The fact that he was still fully clothed while wrecking Leo up, looking as if it was just a daily chores for him, making Leo’s blood rushed south again.

Although his whole body still felt like jelly, Leo pushed himself up to hook his hand on Ravi’s neck, kissing him languidly. He could taste himself in Ravi’s mouth and the filthiness of it made him hard again. He palmed Ravi through the cotton, swallowing all the groans Ravi spilled out.

“Off with your clothes,” ordered Leo breathily into Ravi’s ear. He nipped at the lobe before leaning back, giving enough space for Ravi to pull off his clothes.

Leo unconsciously licked his lips as Ravi removed his shirt, showing what was hidden behind the layers of clothes all this time. He traced his fingers along the cleavage of Ravi’s chest, and all the dips on his abs. He pushed Ravi to lie down, wanting to copy what he did to him earlier. Ravi complied, although he still removed his own pants as he lay down.

It was the moment when Leo fully realized that he’s naked on his own bed, with an equally naked man, and all those years he spent fooling around with women here and there really didn’t help him with the situation.

“You don’t have to do this,” said Ravi, already reading out Leo’s nervousness. Ravi opened his arms and beckoned him closer, which Leo did, and pulled him to lie on his chest.

“Are you hard again?” asked Ravi softly. It was said so innocently and yet it felt so dirty in Leo’s ear, making his dick twitched in response. He couldn’t find his voice to answer, so he simply nodded and snuggled closer to Ravi.

“Let me take care of us,” whispered Ravi, his deep voice sounded like it had dropped an octave lower, and it made Leo shuddered.

Then, Ravi reached between them, wrapping his hand around both of them. Leo let out a keening sound, biting his lower lip to muffle himself. But then Ravi started stroking, deliberately slow, and Leo felt like his whole body was on fire. He rolled his hips along, trying to make Ravi moved faster so he could feel more of the friction. Ravi still stubbornly kept the slow pace, keeping Leo on the edge but not completely.

“Ravi. Ravi,  _please_ ,” whined Leo, although he didn’t really know what he’s asking for. Ravi used his free hand to cup Leo’s cheek, kissing him again to ease him up a little. Leo kissed him back hungrily, tongue exploring and teeth nipping every now and then.

Ravi switched hand and Leo vaguely noticed it, thinking that he’s probably getting tired, but that thought was quickly washed away when he felt the slick fingers brushing against his rim. It was a new sensation, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. But the combination of Ravi stroking him faster as he rolled his hips as well, along with the gentle massage around his rim, was enough to send pleasure all over Leo’s nerve.

He came for the second time that night, chanting out Ravi’s name brokenly. He rolled his hips slowly as Ravi milked him for every last drop, then flopping back to the bed as he tried to catch his breath. He then noticed that Ravi was still trying to get off himself, and he felt that he should help somehow. He pressed close to Ravi’s side, then held Ravi’s wrist to stop him from touching himself. Ravi glanced at him with confused look, but he threw his head back when he felt Leo’s long fingers wrapping around him. It wasn’t long until he came as well, staining his own abdomen and all over Leo’s hand. Leo kept stroking slowly, just like Ravi did to him, and only letting go when he felt Ravi shifting to kiss him slowly.

Too tired to actually move around, Ravi simply took his discarded shirt and wiped Leo’s soiled hand and abdomen as much as he could, before doing the same to himself, and tossed the shirt aside. It would be hell to wash but he just couldn’t bring himself to care for the time being. Leo snuggled to his chest right after he dropped back to the bed, and he pulled the blanket to cover them both.

“Don’t leave,” murmured Leo before he drifted to sleep.

“I won’t,” Ravi whispered back.

* * *

What happened that night did change their relationship, although not completely. During the day, Ravi still did his daily chores diligently, while sometimes getting some help from the bored Leo. When he’s less busy with the chores, he’d let Leo teach him piano, sitting side by side while following whatever Leo instructed him to. Ravi still called him ‘Your Highness’ like usual. And although Leo was clearly dissatisfied, he didn’t say anything, partially because he knew that they’re still the prince and his servant after all, no matter what kind of intimacy they had in private.

During the night, however, was a completely different story. Leo was still the one deciding whether he wanted it or not. But when he did, he made sure that he’d get it. Sometimes he’d stop Ravi when the servant was helping him into his sleeping clothes, and proceeded to the bed without any. Sometimes he’d knock on Ravi’s door, innocent eyes in front, with not-so-innocent hands following behind. When he was feeling bold enough, however, he’d ring the bell from the side of his bed and presented himself openly as Ravi stepped inside the room and later into him.

He was a little surprised of how he enjoyed being the receiving end, although he supposed that he was always on the giving end in his relationships with women. It was something new, and he enjoyed every second of it.

Another thing that surprised him was that Ravi understood about those kinds of stuffs, but he had openly told Leo that all the servants weren’t as innocent and clueless as they looked. Most if not all were reliving their stress by partaking in sexual activities, inside with some fellow servants or outside with some prostitutes when they had the chance. Ravi was one of the active and adventurous, not really minding about what partner he had and which role he would be taking.

Leo’s heart sank a little when he heard that Ravi used to fool around too, but he thought that he’s not much different anyway. But the fact that Ravi said he didn’t feel any emotional attachment to any of his partners made him felt somewhat insecure. After he’s developing some feelings for Ravi, was Ravi seeing him as someone he’d willingly spend his lifetime with or just yet another stress reliever?

As he was still pondering about that question, a formal announcement came to his door and he received it with confusion. The messenger stated that the king had lifted his punishment and he was welcomed to return to the Eastern Palace. The detail of what actually happened was written in a letter from the king himself, which he stored to be read later on.

“The King expects your presence in the ball next week. It is held to welcome you back into the palace,” said the messenger. The stern command for him to be present with his best getup and top condition was left unsaid, although the implication was clear. Leo received that invitation, and sent the messenger back.

Leo asked for some tea to be delivered to the study, indirectly asking for Ravi to stay with him while he read the letter from his father. Apparently, the king secretly had his most trusted people to investigate the assassination attempt. Leo’s seclusion was merely for a show, as well as to keep him safe from the future attempts. At first the king wanted to send his own men along with Leo to guard him, but then Ravi volunteered, and he trusted Ravi enough with Leo’s life. He kept some guards nearby to watch over them as well, and he voiced his relief when he received the reports about how Leo seemed to be more cheerful and full of life with Ravi’s company. Leo couldn’t hide his blush when he read that part, eyeing the beautiful servant from the corner of his eyes.

The letter also explained that apparently the true mastermind was Leo’s cousin and ex-wife. They wanted the thrones for themselves, using Leo’s weakness to his ex-lover and his ex-lover’s greed to execute their plan without being caught. Evidences were found in their place, as well as empty vials with traces of poison extracted from lily-of-the-valley, and they had been punished for treason. With them gone, the king deemed that the situation was safe enough for Leo to return.

The letter ended with his father’s apology, his warm welcome for Leo, and his wish to give Ravi a position as Leo’s personal assistant, and maybe giving him to be adopted into a noble family to raise his status so that no one would ask why someone like him was staying at Leo’s side. There was also a small reminder that Leo should find himself a wife as well, but Leo wasn’t really thrilled about that. He vaguely thought that he’d just find some noble sons to adopt and skip the whole marriage thing.

“Everything is good, I suppose, looking from your expression,” commented Ravi as he poured the tea into the cup. Leo nodded and handed him the letter, letting him read it as Leo slowly drank his tea. Ravi widened his eyes in surprise as he read the explanation, then his expression turned soft as he reached the ending.

“His Majesty thinks too highly about me,” said Ravi as he carefully folded the letter and slipped it back into the envelope.

“You deserve it. You’ve been loyal for so long. It’s only natural that you receive something in return,” said Leo. Ravi chuckled and shook his head.

“What’s the use of it all if I can’t have you?” said Ravi wistfully, and Leo felt his heart skipped a beat. It was the confirmation he needed, the assurance that Ravi was feeling the same way as him. He quickly stood, holding Ravi tight as he kissed him passionately.

“You can have me, all of me, my love. I won’t let anyone say otherwise,” whispered Leo as he stared right into Ravi’s eyes.

“It’s not for you to decide. His Majesty will insist you to get married, and you will, and in the end I won’t be anything but a filthy affair the prince has with his loyal pet,” said Ravi bitterly, his words piercing into Leo like knives.

“It doesn’t have to end up like that,” said Leo, shaking his head. Ravi chuckled, nodding slowly.

“Yeah, I guess… It doesn’t have to end up like that,” said Ravi as he nudged Leo away. Leo hesitantly let go of him, returning to his seat and drank another cup of tea.

“May I have some too? My head is a mess and I need something to calm down,” asked Ravi. Leo nodded, taking the teapot to refill his cup before handing it to Ravi. He watched as Ravi delicately brought it to his lips, draining the liquid with the grace a mere servant didn’t normally have.

Ravi returned the cup to the tray and looked at Leo with such fondness that made Leo felt hard to breathe, his heart pounding quickly against the ribcages. Then, Ravi knelt down, taking Leo’s hands and kissed the knuckles softly. For some reasons, Leo felt that his vision was swimming, and he found it hard to keep his consciousness as much as his breathing.

“Please forgive me, Leo, my beloved prince,” murmured Ravi against his skin.

“Ravi, what did you do? What in the world—”

Leo’s words were cut off as he slumped forward, falling into Ravi’s embrace. Ravi cradled him lovingly, letting their lips met in slow, languid kiss. Leo could feel the hot tears streaming down on Ravi’s cheek as he laid both of them on the floor, his consciousness drifting further and further.

“I will never leave you,” whispered Ravi softly.

With the last bit of his clear mind, Leo figured what was actually going on. And as much as he hated himself for actually thinking about it, he was glad that his last seconds were spent in the arms of the man he had loved ever since he didn't even know what that feeling was. Their innocent love had turned into something deadly, but still beautiful in its own way. Leo wrapped his arms firmly around Ravi's figure, before everything was swallowed by the darkness.

When the guard found their cold bodies later, they were still holding onto each other, with traces of tears streaking their cheeks and peaceful expression on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what the hell did I wrote. I'm sorry and thank you for reading it until the end.


End file.
